Friendship lasts Forever
by Akihisa
Summary: AU. Sasuke and Sakura were best friends until their Fathers separated them. 7 years later the meet again, what will happen between them? Will they be able to rebuild their relationship or will there be more? Main: SasuSaku And some: NaruHina ShikaIno
1. Attending High School

Friendship lasts Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I wish I did.

Chapter 1: 

High School Days

Sasuke POV

I tossed around in my bed, not really wanting to let the sun shine in my face which woke me up seconds ago. When I finally was comfortable in my sheets again I heard my Mum call me "Rise and Shine Sasu-chan!" I huffed in defeat and got out of the bed, there was no use in arguing with my mother she was really pissed when you wouldn't follow her order, she was the best mother I could imagine though. Now that I think of it, she really remembers me of Sakura. _Sakura_. How long is it since we were separated? 7 Years now. Just because of our Fathers, mostly mine though.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on a tree in the garden of the Uchiha Manor. Sakura was watching the birds happily and Sasuke just looked at the sky. Both were happy and didn't even notice Mikoto coming into the garden. "Ah, Sakura-Chan, Sasu-Chan! I thought I'd never find you" Sasuke and Sakura hopped off the tree and ran to Sasuke's Mother. The 3 smiled happily at each other, until their happy moment was disturbed. "Sakura! Get away from that traitors son!" Sakuras Father ordered, pointing at Sasuke. "Why? He didn't do anything!" she screamed back, feeling her eyes water when her father took her arm and pulled her from Sasuke. "SAKURA!" Sasuke ran in Sakura's direction but was stopped by the hand of his father around his arm. "SASUKE!" Sakura cried for the last time, Sasuke vanishing from her view._

This was the last time I saw her. I just couldn't forget her, we knew each other even before kindergarten, I don't really remember anything from this time but my Mum told us that we were together 24/7.

I looked at my watch and realised that it was 7:46 so I would have to hurry to get to school on time, not that I cared though. I looked into my closed and decided to wear a black Shirt with the Uchiha symbol on its back together with a black Jeans. On my way through the kitchen mum gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to have fun. Yeah, because school is so much fun. Not. I walked out of our 'Mansion' and closed the door behind me. I got on my motorcycle and drove to school. I got my motorcycle because of Sakura, I don't know why but she said she loves motorcycles when we were 7. So when I saw this motorcycle I had to think of her and most days when I drive it I remember her and our good time together.

I pulled into the parking lot of the Konoha High and made my way over to the entrance where the Dope and the gang were waiting.

Sakura POV

Konoha looks like a nice place. We moved here last weekend and I was just on my way to school on my bike. The school isn't really near my apartment but I need to do some sport. I know that 'cause I was there some days ago to register for the school. When the school came into my view I had to sigh, my old school wasn't nearly as big as the Konoha high. I just hoped I would be able to find my way through the school. When I finally found a place where I could park my bike I searched for the entrance of my new High school when I was ran over a guy with yellow/blond hair. He looked down to see me sitting on the ground. He helped me up and gave me a big grin, his ocean blue eyes gleaming. "I'm Naruto! Sorry for running you over. Are you new here? I've never seen you before" I smiled at him, he seemed like a nice guy. I reached forward and shook his hand. "Yeah, I'm new here. My Name is Sakura" He looked stunned. I gave him a questioning look when he began to stutter "S-Sakura you said? Sakura Haruno?" I nodded while wondering how the hell he could know my last name. "Teme will want to know this!" he shouted and took my arm, pulling me behind him. I followed him, even if I didn't know where to, but he seemed like someone I could trust.

I saw a group of Teens, waiting in front of the stairs that led to the school entrance. There were two girls – one girl with blond hair, the other with dark blue hair – and two boys, which weren't facing me so I could only tell that there was a raven haired boy and another one with brown hair. Naruto pulled me into the group between the girls. "Teme, look who I found! Is she the one who you are talking about all the time?" he asked the strong built, dark haired boy who remembered me somehow of... "S-Sasuke?" I looked at the boy in front of me and took in his perfect features, it just had to be him! "Sakura?" His voice was like a whisper, afraid of the answer that I might not be the one he thought I was. I was about to demand an answer when he suddenly rushed to me and hugged me. I felt my eyes water and hugged him back "How long has it been?" he whispered into my ear, his voice now deeper, it lost its childlike tone. "7 Years" I noticed that my voice was full of emotion, this moment was just to much for me to keep my cool. "Ahem." Our moment of reunion was interrupted

by the girl with blond hair, her eyes were a deeper shade of blue than Naruto's. "We should get going now, even Kakashi comes to our lessons eventually, you can do the reuniting later." she said while winking at us, turning around and going up the stairs, the boy with brown hair following her like a shadow, a bit less enthusiastic. "Hn, shut up Ino" Sasuke muttered, lettinggo of me. "Ano, Sasuke-kun you know where I have to go now?" I showed him my schedule and he lifted a brow "Wow, lucky as ever, Sakura. You're in our class." He smirked and motioned for me to follow him, Naruto and the girl with dark blue hair and light purple eyes. It wasn't even half of the day gone and this day seemed to be one of the best I ever had. While going through the halls of my new school I remembered that I got my locker number when I registered here. I pulled the piece of paper which showed my schedule and some other information, I found my locker number on the paper and looked around, searching for my particular locker, when Sasuke turned around to me "You want to be late on your first day?" he smirked at the lost look on my face "No, not really. I'm just searching my locker. Can we search it later?" he came up to me and lied his am across my shoulder "Hn, okay, but now we should get going" I nodded and we went to our first lesson: Math with Kakashi Hatake. When we opened the door I noticed 2 things. First thing: Our teacher wasn't here yet. Second thing: Everyone stared at me and Sasuke. I thought it was because I was new here and Sasuke seemed to know me. He huffed and took his arm off of my shoulder, took my hand and guided me to the only free seat, the one next to him. I was good at ignoring the death glares thrown towards me, I had years of practice. I smiled at the girl next to Naruto, both were sitting at the table left from us. "Hey, I'm Hinata, nice to meet you Sakura-san" What was it with everyone knowing my name here? "Yeah, nice to meet you too Hinata" We both smiled at each other, when suddenly our Teacher came in through the door. "Hey, Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the route of-" Naruto just blabbered into the excuse of our Teacher "Oi! Kakashi-Sensei! Quit it with these lame excuses!" Kakashi-Sensei just sighed and looked towards me "Ah, you're the new student. Looks like you found your seat already. Your name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno, correct?" he asked me, he looked kind of weird with his mask over one of his eyes but I could clearly make out the smile underneath the mask. "Yeah, I just moved here some days ago" That bit of information seemed to be enough so he just nodded and sat down on the chair behind the teacher's desk. "Sasuke will you guide her around school and tell her how everything goes here?" Kakashi-sensei asked, already vanishing behind his book, its cover telling me that it was porn. Sasuke just grunted in reply and turned to me.

"Wanna meet the others?" he asked, not even bothering to whisper.

"Mh, okay" I shrugged, noticing that our teacher wasn't even bothered by the whole class speaking and running around the classroom. "You already know the dobe and Hinata, so the one's in the last row there," he pointed to the brown haired boy and the blond haired girl "are Shikamaru and Ino" I smiled at both and just received a smile from Ino, Shikamaru already snoring. "So, what have you been doing in the last 7 years?" Sasuke asked when I looked at him again "Nothing much, I'm living on my own now, I just couldn't live with my parents anymore. Ever since they separated us..." I looked at our table, not able to hold his gaze. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eyes. "So the fact that you're a rebel didn't change." I laughed a bit, lifting my eyes to see into his dark ones. "Yeah, and what did you while I wasn't there to keep you in line?" His smirk got even bigger "Hn, you keeping me in line? In your dreams. 2 Years after the twist of the Uchiha and the Haruno company, my father died, Itachi left shortly after it, now I'm living with my Mum. I wanted to move out too but she needs me." The smirk left his face and his obsidian coloured eyes left mine and watched his lap, like it was suddenly really interesting. I lifted my hand to his cheek and he looked at me again. "Hey" My voice was so soft I nearly didn't even recognize it as my own. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you then." Sasuke took my hand from his face and held it in his "It's not your fault Sakura." His voice was so low like he was afraid anyone might hear him which was near impossible because it was loud in our classroom but I was able to block everything out and just concentrate on him.

Sasuke POV

It all came back to me, the feeling when I lost her, when Dad died and Itachi moved out. I think Sakura's hand in mine was the only thing preventing me from blacking out.

It was like something that I could hold on to forever. I knew that I needed distraction and the ringing of the school bell was exactly what I needed. Sakura and I packed our things and went out of our classroom. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that after she finished packing her things I took her hand in mine again. We were currently searching her locker. "Here it is" I said and motioned for her to the locker number 1274. "Thanks Sasuke-kun" her voice was as melodic as I remembered it to be. "Next lesson is Music." Sakura closed her locker door and we both went to the room we had music in. Sakura and I took our seats in the last row because these were the last ones that were free. 2 minutes later Kurenai-Sensei came in and greeted us. She wanted to know who her new student is and Sakura raised her arm. "Ah, you're Sakura, no? Are you able to play an instrument?" Kurenai-Sensei looked at her "Yes, I can play the Piano" Sakura nodded towards the big Piano in our Music room. She was good at playing Piano when we were younger, I wonder if she is as good as back then.

"Good good, we haven't got anybody who is able to play it, might giving us a sample?" I just saw Sakura's eyes glistening before she took of to our little stage that the piano was waiting on. She sat on the Piano bench and began to play 'Kiss the rain' from Yiruma. I recognized it as soon as she began to play because this was the very first song she was able to play. Sakura had the habit of closing her eyes whilst playing, I looked around the room and smirked, everyone was taken aback. I had to admit, she sounded even better than when he heard her last. Everything was silent until... "Sakura you're awesome!" shouted Naruto out of his corner where he was sitting with Hinata. Our class began to clap and everyone was shouting and telling Sakura how good she was. But I saw that Sakura's face didn't change, then she looked to and when I nodded at her she smiled brightly. I smirked, that reminded me of a time she played for her family and mine. Everyone told her how got she was but she waited for my reply, only then she smiled at everyone. I shook my head, she gave way too much of my opinion of her playing, maybe because I, in the end, convinced he to begin to play. I looked over to Kurenai-sensei and noticed the baffled look on her face. "Sakura! That was really good!" Sakura bowed to the more than pleased audience and got down from the stage, on her way back she high-fived several hands, including Naruto's. "You got even better" I told her when she sat down at our table again. "Maybe because I practiced?" she answered ironically. "Yeah maybe" I told her smirking.

So, this is it for the first chapter! The second should follow in in some days.

Please Review and tell me how to improve my writing. I'm from Germany so forgive me my mistakes, especially my grammar mistakes. Anyway, I hope you had fun reading this.

Review and I'll give you a digital cookie! :D

The Song 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma is just awesome and the last time I listened to I could imagine Sakura playing it just too well.

The next chapter should be up in some days!


	2. Shakespear's Sonnet

Friendship lasts Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I wish I did.

I got quite a few fav's for this story, though I want to thank my first reviewer!

You're awesome! Because you took the time to write what you think about this story which is better than 1000 fav's. But the people who faved are awesome too! But the digital cookie I'll give you just isn't as big as the one for sakuyaXXitachi

Thanks again!

Chapter 2:

Shakespear's Sonnets

Sakura POV

After my performance we finished the Music lesson and 'our' group went to the cafeteria for the lunch break. We sat down, lunch on our tablets when a girl with sand blonde hair parted in 4 pigtails sat down on the other side of Shikamaru. I saw Ino throw a glare at her and wanted to distract them so there wouldn't ensue a fight. "Ano, Ino-san what's our next lesson?" she looked at me surprised and thought over it for a moment "Hm, philosophy I think we are discussing some sonnets from Shakespear" she told me "Really? Shakespear is one of my favourite poem writers!" I exclaimed happily. I was the truth, I really liked his way describing everything around him. "Ah, why did I already expect that?" Sasuke asked me, a mocking expression on face "Maybe because you know me so good?" Sasuke was about to answer when Naruto interrupted us "So, Sakura, how do you know Sasuke?" he asked, shoving his face from the other side of the table between us. "Hm, that's a long story and I don't even know if Sasuke is-" I was then interrupted by Sasuke "It's allright for me, Sakura, just go on and tell them, if you're okay with it, too" _I_ smirked at _him_ "Sure, sure. So it all began when our Mothers met..." Me and Sasuke told them everything, from our first encounter we just knew of because of our Mothers, over the pranks we played and we even told them about how we got separated. Ino sniffed "Oh, such a heartbreaking story!" she exclaimed, I blushed "Really? I mean we where best friends and everything but.." I trailed off, not wanting to say these words, which we both definitely often had to think about when we were younger. There were moments in our friendship, things tat occurred...we didn't kiss...not lips on lips but nevertheless things sometimes got awkward. "Ano, and everything just because of an argument of your fathers?" Hinata wanted to know. Sasuke responded before I had the chance to "Yeah, I couldn't really figure it out, even after all these years but I think it was my father's fault. All he could think of was his money and then he messed up his good co-oparation with the Haruno company." Sasuke finished, I looked at him apologetically, I knew that even despite the fact that he said he was okay with telling everyone about our long-term-friendship the feelings of our separation washed through him again, just like it was for me. I felt everything hit me again. Like a big boulder I couldn't lift up alone. It was like Sasuke felt my sorrow because the next thing I felt was his strong hand holding mine under the table. It was really comforting, I knew that together, we could lift the boulder easily.

Our philosophy teacher was Iruka-sensei which seemed like philosophy wasn't what he was planning to teach when he was younger but enjoyed it now. We were in our classroom again and everyone sat down on their responsible seat. When we all settled down Iruka-sensei greeted us and asked who could recite the sonnet number 18 from Shakespear. No one seemed to want to do it so he chose randomly. "Ah, Sasuke! Please recite sonnet number 18 for us." Sasuke grunted and stood up.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee."_

I was astonished, Sasuke was really good at this, his dark and sometimes even menacing voice was perfect for Shakespears sonnets. I knew it was about a man who compares a woman he likes to a summers day and tells her that everything a summers day has she has got to and more. "Thank you Sasuke, that was really good" Iruka-sensei told him. Sasuke sat down again and I turned to him "I didn't know you could recite Shakespear!" Sasuke just shrugged "There probably will be many talents of each other we don't know about, now." he told me, truth, after so many years of absence. Iruka-sensei continued his lesson with asking everybody some questions about one or two different sonnets. I wasn't even paying much attention.

Sasuke POV

"Next lesson is P.E" I told Sakura while we were walking through the halls with the others. We stopped for Hinata and Sakura to get their sports bag out of their locker, we others had ours already, and after they finished we continued our way through the school to the gym. "Who's our teacher?" Sakura asked no one in particular. I turned around, ready to answer but Ino was faster "Gai-sensei" she answered with a look of disgust in her face. Now Naruto chimed in "Have you met bushy brows already? The boy in the green body suit?" he asked Sakura "Hm, yeah I think so, why?" she looked at Naruto questioningly "That's how Gai-Sensei looks like" Sakura face-palmed. That was the reaction of most of Gai-sensei's students. We parted at the changing rooms and met in the gym hall again. Naruto and I were playing a game of basketball when the dobe stared at the entrance and the ball I wanted to pass over to him hit him on the head. "What the hell, teme?" he screamed. I looked over at him, sitting on the floor. "Just quit staring at whatever" he looked at me and lifted his brow and nodded over to the entrance he was staring at before "Look." he told me and I grumbled in response. I moved my eyes over to the doors and saw the girls of our group coming out, no, more one girl in particular. Sakura. I let my eyes wander up and down her body and take in the sight to behold. Her long curly hair up in a ponytail, her dark red tank top didn't look tight but showed her curves too well. Her really short black shorts clung to her legs perfectly. My eyes wandered down her long, creamy legs which never seemed to end. She looked stunning. I wondered why the hell I thought of her like this now, in the past I never had thoughts like _these_. 'Because you're a hormone-filled Teenager now, and you know she's hot~!' sang a little voice in my head. The group of girls came in our direction and I averted my eyes, Sakura didn't need to know that I was thinking about pushing her into the next corner and see how her skin felt against my lips. To my luck...more or less, Gai-sensei came and everyone gathered around him. "You shall run 10 laps around the gym in all your Youthness!" he declared and began to race his 10 laps against Lee. "Wanna race against me?" Sakura asked from my left side. I turned to her and smirked, I wondered if was able to keep up with me. "Hn, 'k" I grunted out and began my first lap. When I was sure I had made some space between us, I began to jog and suddenly heard Sakura's voice from my right side "You sure are a cheater" she told me while jogging lazily. "Tch, want to pick up the pace?" she just smirked at my question. "Sure, why not." and then we began to run.

"So, now we are doing some stretching! Choose a partner and begin!" Gai-sensei exclaimed with the obnoxious voice of his, of course Lee was his partner. All the fangirls flocked around me and screeched things like "Be my Partner Sasuke!" or more disgusting things like "I'm really flexible! Wanna try?" I shuddered and fought my way trough to Sakura. "Hn, got a partner?" she looked at me and smirked, seeing the fangirls behind me "No, wanna be my partner, Sasuke-kun?" she asked all so sweetly. "Yeah, sure" I said and sat beside her, seeing the crowd of girls behind me getting smaller. I leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear "Thanks" while pulling back I noticed that her hair smelled like cherry blossoms, one of the few things that didn't change. We began with our normal stretching like sitting on the floor looking at each other, foots touching, hands in hands and then pulling at each others arms. Sakura and I just had to make competition out of it and in the end hers and my arms too were aching. After the end of our P.E. lesson we were finished for the day. Everyone gathered outside the Konoha High and said their goodbye's. Sakura was about to go when I took her arm and turned her around "Something wrong Sasuke?" she asked, her jade green eyes showing more concern than necessary. "Not really, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to me. Mum would want to see you again" I told her, it was the truth, partially, I didn't want to let her go again. I was afraid she might go away again. "Hm, sounds nice. I would like to see Mikoto-san again too. So when should I come over to you?"

"Now. I'm taking you" I told her and she followed me without a complaint. When we stopped at my Motorcycle she gasped. "I-Is this yours?" she asked me, smiling wide-eyed. She really loved Motorcycles. "Yeah, like it?" I sat in the front and she didn't even think about it and sat behind me. "Mh-mh, it's awesome!" she chimed and I started my black shining motorcycle.

I'm sorry! This chapter is not as long as it was planned but I just wanted it to be finished.

Sonnet Number 18 is one of my favourites and I red it recently and then the idea of using it in my story popped up in my head. The reader just had to be Sasuke, I could imagine him reading such poems just too well :3

I know that the characters are OOC in my story and I apologize for it but I that's because it is AU. Everyone grew up different in my story so they are behaving different. Anyway, I think the next chapter will take a while but I'll try to make it as long as possible for you guys!


	3. Inner and Outer Emotions

Friendship lasts Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I wish I did.

Chapter 3:

Inner and Outer Emotions

Sasuke POV

When we reached the Uchiha Mansion Sakura was walking in like she owned the place, considering that she was almost family it was okay, she even knew the names of all the servants that kept working for us despite moving. My Mum greeted her like it was the last day of the earth and they would never see each other again, they both hugged the hell out of each other. I knew for a fact that Sakura considered my Mum as her Mother because she had big problems with her family, I figured that she moved out because the got into a fight with her parents. I turned to Sakura and my Mum when they stopped hugging and started talking. "Since when are you here Saku-chan?" gushed my Mother like Sakura was still a little child, well she would probably hit me if I said it out loud but sometimes she had the temper of a little child but was just her character and it was even entertaining most of the time. "Well, I moved here just some days ago, I live in a small apartment a few miles away from here. It's kinda expensive for such a small apartment but the only thing I can afford. I'm searching a job here so I can keep it." Sakura said with a huff at the end. "Yes, Konoha is pretty expensive with everything here but most jobs pay well enough, I know someone in the Bar near the school, you may have seen it on your way here, I know that they are searching someone." said my Mother, ever the helpful person. Sakura and I probably both new that my Mother was trying to help as much as she could because she thought that she was responsible for our separation, too. "Really? Thank you Mikoto-san!" exclaimed Sakura, hugging my Mother to death. Again.

"I'm Happy that you like the idea but now I'll make you something to eat okay? You must be hungry after your school day. You had P.E. Today no?" with this casual question of my Mother I suddenly found it hard not to think of Sakura in the small sports uniform which never seemed to busy me before on other girls. But there wasn't once a girl which could get as near to me as Sakura. I tried to concentrate on different things, this shouldn't get out of hand here, not with Sakura and my Mum here. "Yes, why not. I bet Sasuke still eats tomatoes like some people eat apples."

She laughed, the melodic sound of it echoing through the hall they were still standing in. "Yeah, just laugh about me, we'll see how you get home." I said, smirking at her. "I think that's the last thing I should worry about. I know you as good as you know me, you could never say no to me." she said while heartily laughing. She was just so right, we really knew each other like nobody else, probably better than ourselves. And the thing that I couldn't say no to her was right to, if I remember correctly I never really said no when she asked me something, it was just a thing I couldn't do. "Hm, you're right, but I'll have to take you to school tomorrow, your bike is still there." I said, not even looking at her while we were walking to the kitchen.

When we entered it Sakura sat on the free counter in the middle of the kitchen which I leaned against beside her. My Mother turned to us, but more to Sakura than to me. "What would you like to eat Sakura-chan?" Sakura thought over it and shook her head. "I'll just take a banana if you have one, I'm not really feeling hungry, but thanks for the offer." she ended with a smile, hopping of the counter and walking to the table with the fruit's basket on. She took one of the bananas and dtrode back to the counter and jumped on it beside me again. As she began peeling of the banana I turned to the other direction, looking out of the window. I had to turn around again when my Mother asked me what I wanted to eat, trying to ignore Sakura eating (may I say devour) the banana in my peripheral vision.

Sakura POV

It was really odd to have Sasuke back, all of a sudden. Even after half a day I could tell that it was almost back to normal. But just almost. I didn't know if it was because we were older now or because of another thing but I still could tell. Anyway, even after all this time some things never change, like Sasukes love to Tomatoes. So it didn't surprise me that Sasuke asked Mikoto if she could make some rice with tomatoes. I only shook my head and laughed at him and his love for tomatoes.

After Sasuke ate, Mikoto called her friend at the Bar for me and told me that they wanted to meet me at the next Day after School. I thanked Mikoto and Sasukenearly had to drag me out because me and Mikito were talking about things (mostly about what Sasuke did after I wasn't there anymore which he didn't seem to like at all).

So after Sasuke dragged me out, I gave him my address aand he drove me to my apartment. When he stopped I looked around and noticed that we were already at my apartment. "Thanks for the ride, when are you going to come to get me tomorrow?" I asked him, I didn't know how long he needed for the ride to school and I wouldn't want him having to wait for me. He pondered for a second. "I'll be here around 7:30, the traffic is really not a nice thing here." he told me while he helped me getting of off the big motorcycle. I groaned "7:30? Hm, I only needed about 15 Minutes with my bike yesterday. You know I'm not a morning person and I still have to do so much this night. Ah! I've an Idea now! I have a second key in my apartment, I could give it to you and you'll just come up to me and make yourself comfortable so you won't have to wait in the cold. Come on, I'll give it to you and you can see my apartment, I now you want to see it." I told him with my smile, happy with my solution. Sasuke only smiled and followed me up the stairs. I unlocked the door and held it open for him. He entered and after looking around for a second he sat on the my couch. "I knew that the apartments here were expensive but I thought they'd be bigger." said Sasuke calmly, how dare he insult my apartment! "It's not like I could afford more than this Sasuke. I'm trying to life without the money of my parents so this I all I'm able to afford right now." I don't know why he didn't see it, I just wanted to be a bit independent.

Sasuke POV

I know why she was happy about this small apartment, I thought about offering her to life in the Uchiha Mansion but she would definitely decline, she just had a thick-skull when it came to such things. Even if it would solve the problem of getting to school, getting to her later work and she would be faster in the park for jogging (I knew she was a fit person and I bet that she'd start jogging in the park in a while).

"I know that you want to be independent and everything but you know that-" she cut me off there. "Sasuke, please let me try to so this and if I don't succeed I'll move to you okay? I know you don't mean it this way but let me try to do this alone first okay?" she asked me if I could her time to try to life alone. Really, what happened to the child-like, thick-skulled Sakura I once knew? Not only her body matured (*trying to surpress the naughty thoughts*) but her mind seemed to have matured too, she was now seeing things more clearly, way more real.


	4. The Bar

Friendship lasts Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I wish I did.

Chapter 3:

Inner and Outer Emotions

Sasuke POV

When we reached the Uchiha Mansion Sakura was walking in like she owned the place, considering that she was almost family it was okay, she even knew the names of all the servants that kept working for us despite moving. My Mum greeted her like it was the last day of the earth and they would never see each other again, they both hugged the hell out of each other. I knew for a fact that Sakura considered my Mum as her Mother because she had big problems with her family, I figured that she moved out because the got into a fight with her parents. I turned to Sakura and my Mum when they stopped hugging and started talking. "Since when are you here Saku-chan?" gushed my Mother like Sakura was still a little child, well she would probably hit me if I said it out loud but sometimes she had the temper of a little child but was just her character and it was even entertaining most of the time. "Well, I moved here just some days ago, I live in a small apartment a few miles away from here. It's kinda expensive for such a small apartment but the only thing I can afford. I'm searching a job here so I can keep it." Sakura said with a huff at the end. "Yes, Konoha is pretty expensive with everything here but most jobs pay well enough, I know someone in the Bar near the school, you may have seen it on your way here, I know that they are searching someone." said my Mother, ever the helpful person. Sakura and I probably both new that my Mother was trying to help as much as she could because she thought that she was responsible for our separation, too. "Really? Thank you Mikoto-san!" exclaimed Sakura, hugging my Mother to death. Again.

"I'm Happy that you like the idea but now I'll make you something to eat okay? You must be hungry after your school day. You had P.E. Today no?" with this casual question of my Mother I suddenly found it hard not to think of Sakura in the small sports uniform which never seemed to busy me before on other girls. But there wasn't once a girl which could get as near to me as Sakura. I tried to concentrate on different things, this shouldn't get out of hand here, not with Sakura and my Mum here. "Yes, why not. I bet Sasuke still eats tomatoes like some people eat apples."

She laughed, the melodic sound of it echoing through the hall they were still standing in. "Yeah, just laugh about me, we'll see how you get home." I said, smirking at her. "I think that's the last thing I should worry about. I know you as good as you know me, you could never say no to me." she said while heartily laughing. She was just so right, we really knew each other like nobody else, probably better than ourselves. And the thing that I couldn't say no to her was right to, if I remember correctly I never really said no when she asked me something, it was just a thing I couldn't do. "Hm, you're right, but I'll have to take you to school tomorrow, your bike is still there." I said, not even looking at her while we were walking to the kitchen.

When we entered it Sakura sat on the free counter in the middle of the kitchen which I leaned against beside her. My Mother turned to us, but more to Sakura than to me. "What would you like to eat Sakura-chan?" Sakura thought over it and shook her head. "I'll just take a banana if you have one, I'm not really feeling hungry, but thanks for the offer." she ended with a smile, hopping of the counter and walking to the table with the fruit's basket on. She took one of the bananas and dtrode back to the counter and jumped on it beside me again. As she began peeling of the banana I turned to the other direction, looking out of the window. I had to turn around again when my Mother asked me what I wanted to eat, trying to ignore Sakura eating (may I say devour) the banana in my peripheral vision.

Sakura POV

It was really odd to have Sasuke back, all of a sudden. Even after half a day I could tell that it was almost back to normal. But just almost. I didn't know if it was because we were older now or because of another thing but I still could tell. Anyway, even after all this time some things never change, like Sasukes love to Tomatoes. So it didn't surprise me that Sasuke asked Mikoto if she could make some rice with tomatoes. I only shook my head and laughed at him and his love for tomatoes.

After Sasuke ate, Mikoto called her friend at the Bar for me and told me that they wanted to meet me at the next Day after School. I thanked Mikoto and Sasukenearly had to drag me out because me and Mikito were talking about things (mostly about what Sasuke did after I wasn't there anymore which he didn't seem to like at all).

So after Sasuke dragged me out, I gave him my address aand he drove me to my apartment. When he stopped I looked around and noticed that we were already at my apartment. "Thanks for the ride, when are you going to come to get me tomorrow?" I asked him, I didn't know how long he needed for the ride to school and I wouldn't want him having to wait for me. He pondered for a second. "I'll be here around 7:30, the traffic is really not a nice thing here." he told me while he helped me getting of off the big motorcycle. I groaned "7:30? Hm, I only needed about 15 Minutes with my bike yesterday. You know I'm not a morning person and I still have to do so much this night. Ah! I've an Idea now! I have a second key in my apartment, I could give it to you and you'll just come up to me and make yourself comfortable so you won't have to wait in the cold. Come on, I'll give it to you and you can see my apartment, I now you want to see it." I told him with my smile, happy with my solution. Sasuke only smiled and followed me up the stairs. I unlocked the door and held it open for him. He entered and after looking around for a second he sat on the my couch. "I knew that the apartments here were expensive but I thought they'd be bigger." said Sasuke calmly, how dare he insult my apartment! "It's not like I could afford more than this Sasuke. I'm trying to life without the money of my parents so this I all I'm able to afford right now." I don't know why he didn't see it, I just wanted to be a bit independent of everything that my parents would like to do for me.

Sasuke POV

I know why she was happy about this small apartment but she had to see that she wouldn't be able to hold this up, Konoha's apartments were way to expensive. I thought about offering her to life in the Uchiha Mansion with me and Kaa-san but she would probably decline, she just had a thick-skull when it came to such things. Even if it would solve the problem of getting to school, getting to her later work, her money problems and she would be faster in the park for jogging (I knew she was a fit and sporty person and I bet that she'd start jogging in the park in a while).

"I know that you want to be independent and everything but you know that-" she cut me off there. "Sasuke, please let me try to do this and if I don't succeed I'll move to you okay? I know you don't mean it this way but let me try to do this alone first." I could give her time to try to life alone. Really, what happened to the child-like, thick-skulled Sakura I once knew? Not only her body matured (*trying to surpress the naughty thoughts*) but her mind seemed to have matured too, she was now seeing things more clearly, way more real.

The idea of her staying with me was a really nice thing, but would we even be able to come along like when we were children? We both had changed and the time we spend without each other sure tore us apart quite a bit. The good start we had kind of reassured me that our friendship was something made for eternity but I still had my troubles believing that it would all be this easy. I shook my head at these thoughts and looked at Sakura again, she was looking out of the window, watching the traffic subside slowly as it was getting later and later. She seemed to think over something, her emerald eyes were following the last cars that still roamed the almost empty streets. I knew she had quite a few things to think over so I sighed and told her again that I'd come to get her at 7:30 and that she'd better be ready to go when I'd come around. She smiled at me and said her goodbye.

So this is the third chapter, a bit longer than the second one but still awfully short – About 1.800 Words. **The forth chappie is going to be about Sakura's new Job at the bar, any ideas on the name?** I've already got a plan about the bar, it's going to play quite a role in the story so it should get a Naruto orientated Name, something like 'The Sharingan' or 'The Rasengan'? But I think that would be too much about only one character, it should be about all the other characters as well... I'll think of something but you could voice your opinions too.

Review pls? :

I'll update way faster with a few reviews on this story :3


	5. Chakra

Friendship lasts Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even if I wish I did.

This chapter is a bit early (I decided to set the publish date for the chapters to Saturday) but this is a present for taking a day longer to publish chapter 4. Again, sorry for the delay, I hope you're not too upset!

Chapter 5

Chakra

Sasuke POV

So after we got out of the movie we all gathered in the hall and waited for the ladies to 'fix themselves' so that we could all say goodbye properly and ask Ino about the 'incident' with Shikamaru which had yet to be discussed. After the movie ended we all stood up and walked out like nothing ever happened and Sakura said that because we didn't know anything we shouldn't say something about it to Ino or Shikamaru while Naruto and Hinata were with us so that's mainly why I was waiting here.

The Door of the toilet opened and revealed Hinata, she smiled to us and said her good-bye and told Naruto to do the homework this time and told me not to give them to him if he didn't do him, I just shrugged.

After Sakura and Ino came out of the toilet too, Sakura seemed to have spoken to Ino, she was blushing madly and both were trying not to giggle. I noticed that both girls already washed the colour off of their hands and off their face, but it was still on all our clothes.

"Okay, thanks for waiting, guys." said Sakura, greeting us with a smile, Ino did the same.

"No problem Sakura!" exclaimed a happy Naruto, folding his hands behind his head.

"Well, let's go then, we still have homework to do." commented Ino. Naruto and Shikamaru groaned.

"Sakura should I drive you home? Your bike is still at the school." told Naruto.

"Thanks bu-" Sakura was about to answer but I cut her off, which I seemed to do quite often even if I knew she didn't like it.

"No need, my Mum organized a job interview for her with the manager of 'Chakra'. So I'll drive her there." I muttered, Sakura looked at me, giving me this 'I-could-have-said-that-alone-glare'.

"But what's with Hinata, did she already go?" she asked, looking more to Naruto then to me.

"Yep, her house is not far from here, so she decided to go home." answered Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"Were going then, Sakura." I said.

After saying our good-byes to the group we drove with the motorcycle to Sakuras apartment so that she could change clothes for her interview. It probably wouldn't seem so good if she got there with a white blouse which had two green coloured hands on it. Which made me remember the 'Uchiha-Fan' (or whatever Sakura painted on my back) was still there and I didn't know if it was dry already, but I didn't want to paint Sakura's white couch, (she'd probably kill me anyway) so I took off the shirt and inspected the back of it. Well, she really painted an Uchiha-Fan, it wasn't perfect but well, she painted it with bare hands and all, not that it mattered anyway.

As I was about to touch the colour to see if it was still wet Sakura entered the room again, dressed in a black denim with a dark blue blouse (What a coincidence that dark blue my favourite is and that it looks good on her) and looked at me sceptically, raising her brow in a silent questions.

"I was about to-" I was about to explain but she cut me off, like me earlier.

"Sasuke-kun, please just put your shirt on. I don't care why you took it off. We should go now." she huffed, the nervousness well hidden but still detectable in her voice.

I put my shirt on again, knowing better than to be persisting on explaining the situation to her, she had something important to do.

"Okay, I'll take you there. Come on." I said and took her hand, guiding her out to the motorcycle.

The ride to 'Chakra' was mostly silent, except for the roaring of my good motorcycle.

Sakura clung to me like a lifeline. I knew she was nervous, even if she tried to hide it.

When we arrived at the Bar, Sakura smiled while looking at the club. I didn't exactly knew why, I just assumed it was because it looked like how she imagined it to be.

She turned around to, she lifted her hand a bit, I took it as a sign to take it.

She sighed. "I hope I'll get the job, I really need it."

"You can do this, I'm sure of it. But you don't need t-" I was about to retort that she could still stay with me and my Mum, in the Uchiha Mansion but she stopped me, knowing what I wanted to say. I was silenced by her soft finger on my lips.

"Gosh, I know that. But I already told you that I at least want to have this job, I know that I'm not able to hold the apartment for long and when that time comes I'll move to you if you still want it by then, k?" she said with a bright smile on her face.

I was happy that she agreed to moving in with me (even if it could still take up a few months), it was a chance for us to learn more about each other again, I wanted our relationship so damn much to be like it was 10 years ago, I've never had such a strong bond with anybody before, not even Naruto's and mine (who was like a brother to me, even if he annoyed me to no end) relation could compare to this. I shook my head and cleared my brain of these distracting thoughts and came back into reality, Sakura needed some self-esteem.

"Let's talk about this later, they're probably already waiting for you." Sakura looked me happily, smiling broadly.

"Ah, thanks again Sasuke-kun. Can you wait for me?" asked Sakura. Did she really doubt me?

"Ah." It was my only reply but it seemed to be enough for her to know that I was going to wait.

She smiled at me and turned around, walking into her future workplace, I was sure of it.

Some time later.

Still at the 'Chakra'

Sakura laughed and stormed out of the bar, running into me and hugging me to death – still laughing and smiling.

"I got the Job! I got the Job!" she yelled happily. After she ran at me I caught her and and twirled her around, smiling too.

"See, I told you!" was everything I could say, I kinda felt happy for her, even if I expected this.

Sakura sighed and I let her down on her own feet again. I suddenly remembered that we still had to learn for the history test tomorrow.

"Sakura, you wanna come over to me, we could do the learning for the history test together."

I saw Sakura's eyes widen with realisation, it was late already, after all.

"Damn, I totally forgot about that. Sure I'll come over, I don't even really know where you- ehh we are in history." said Sakura, sheepishly scratching her cheek.

"Thought so." was my answer before leading her to my bike, once again driving to my house.

A bit later

At the Uchiha-Mansion

As Sakura and me entered the Uchiha-Mansion, my Mother and Sakura instantly began chatting about her Job interview, completely forgetting about me. Well, I just shrugged my shoulders and got everything we needed for the learning into my room.

I ate some tomatoes after that because I saw that my Mother and Sakura had sat down in the living room, so it could take an eternity for them to realize that I was still pretty much there and for Sakura to notice that she didn't come over for chatting with my mother, well I atleast thought so.

Not that I mind though, I liked her company and her presence in the house, everything seemed much more vivid and bright with her here, even if she wasn't talking to me.

After sometime Sakura lazily walked into the kitchen, yawning when she saw me, what a statement. I stood up and took her and as I lead her up the stairs to my room, muttering a bored: "Come on, we gotta learn for history."

About an hour later

Sasuke's Room

"So what about the-" I stopped in mid-sentence, because I saw a sleeping Sakura resting her head on my shoulder, she had been sitting like this before and I didn't mind but was she really this tired? Surely her day had been exiting but I hadn't thought that she would be this sleepy. Well, I had to wake her up, she would be mad if I didn't. So after shaking her shoulder for her few seconds and whispering her name she woke up, yawning. She complained and laid her head down on my shoulder again, hiding her face in the crook of my neck – I can't tell you how nervous this made me, but I kept my cool on the outside, I was an Uchiha afterall.

"Let me sleep, baka. I'm tired." came her muffled voice.

"Sakura, you gotta wake up."

"No, I don't wanna...Can't I sleep here?" groaned Sakura, she could be such a stubborn child sometimes.

"Sure, but you gotta change into something, if not, your cloths are going to be all wrinkled."

"Hm, just gimme a shirt of yours." was Sakura's still sleepy reply. I stood up, entangling her from me, and taking a shirt out of closet. I gave it to her, walking out of the door for her to get changed. When I went in my room again, Sakura was already asleep, curled up like a ball in my bed. I walked over to her and pulled up the sheets a bit, took off my shirt and pants and took a blanket from my closet and walked over to my big couch which I then used as a bed.

Next Morning

Kitchen

Mikoto POV

I was so happy when I found Sasu-chan with dear Sakura-chan sleeping in his room. I concluded this due to Sakura's lack of going home last night but it was another thing seeing it. Sakura was still cuddled up in Sasu-chans sheets (I coud clearly make out the Uchiha-Fan on her shirt, I smiled at this) and, the nice boy that he was, he slept on the couch which was a little bit to small for him but he didn't seem to mind a bit. I was happy that I wouldn't have to wake them, Naruto called some minutes ago, his aunt Tsunade-sama said that she heard that there'd be a big storm coming so she closed the school for the day, not wanting to risk her pupils. I sighed before going into the kitchen again, starting to prepare breakfast.

Sakura POV

When I woke up, my first thought was that it was way to dark for it to be morning but that I was way to well rested for it to still be night, and that it smelled good.

I sat up in Sasuke's bed (I only remembered frankly getting there) and walked to the window. I saw dark clouds in the sky, there was going to be a big storm, you could practically feel it in the air. I looked over at the black alarm clock sitting on Sasuke's bedside table, it was 8:26 am! I was in panic for a few seconds until I heard a loud rumble. Thunder. So there was going to be a storm. I concluded that Mikoto didn't wake us because Tsunade closed the school 'cause of the oncoming storm. It sounded good enough to calm my nerves, I wasn't in for school today anyway.

Sasuke still slept peacefully on the couch, what a gentleman. I smiled as I straightened Sasuke's shirt - or better mine, yes I intended to keep it, - and walked into the kitchen, seeing Mikoto preparing breakfast.

"Hello Mikoto-san."

"You're up already Saku-chan?" she asked smiling brightly, she's such a morning person. Well, I'm not.

"Yes, Can I help you?" She seemed to be preparing a big breakfast, so might as well help.

"Thanks, sure you can. Naruto called an hour ago, the school is closed for today." she told me after pointing to some bacon and eggs.

"Thought so, the sky is really dark and I heard a thunder some minutes ago." I started preparing the bacon, chatting away with Sasuke's Mother.

Sasuke POV

What a sight, Sakura and my Mother preparing breakfast in the kitchen, happily talking about everything of even the slightest interest. I don't know why, but the sight of Sakura in my shirt, Uchiha Fan on her back, was make me feel happy.

So this chapter is a bit longer than the last, and it was on two days early, what a present!

Sorry, the last part was something I wanted to add but I didn't know where, so I just put it at the end, little Sasu-chan woke up and saw Saku-chan in his shirt and felt happy.

Review and Fave if you liked it!

Next chapter is up at the next Saturday, so you gotta wait a bit.

Real-life is a bitch, you know it and I know it.


End file.
